cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille O'Connell
Camille O'Connell was a bartender living in the French Quarter and a close friend of Niklaus Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard, and Davina Claire. PRE-CONVERGENCE The Originals: The Big Easy In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, In The Puppet Mistress, she is finally convinced to leave New Orleans, Kieran comes and helps her pack, also driving her to the airport. While on the phone with Kieran, she is shot in the throat and bleeds out in the lobby. In Pretty Wicked Things, she appears to a guilt-ridden Kieran to try and inspire him to join the fight with the Mikaelsons and to shake off the influence of The Shachath. Kieran refuses and almost kills her in a fit of mania, although she departs unscathed. In The Destroyer, she departs New Orleans as it crumbles, eventually picking up Marcel, Angelique, and a compelled Genevieve. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she is staying with Marcel and Angelique at a hotel, seemingly still living nomadically. When Kieran comes to the door, she tries to get him help, but he dies soon after from wounds sustained at some unknown point after giving her Christabella's message. Afterward, she is kidnapped by Kai Parker and seriously injured, though she is rescued by Klaus. In Copenhagen, she accompanies Marcel on his mission to bring Angie home but is knocked unconscious by the young hybrid. In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Dead or Alive, THE CONVERGENCE Birds of Prey Season 3 In Red Rain, In 30 Days Of Night, In Save My City, Time Rangers Season 1 Time Rangers Season 2 Time Rangers Season 3 Personality Trivia Episode Absence In The Originals Season 3, Cami does not appear in 5 episodes: * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need In The Originals Season 4, Cami does not appear in 3 episodes: * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked In The Originals Season 5, Cami does not appear in 1 episode: * Bad Blood Appearances Episode Count: * 31/68 (TO) * 23/23 (Time Rangers) * 3/140 (BOP) * 1/89 (TVD) * 57 (Total) (TO S1) (19/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S2) (12/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire (in dreamscape) * Dead or Alive Convergence Appearances (Birds of Prey S3) (3/22) *3x08 Red Rain *3x19 30 Days Of Night *3x22 Save My City (Time Rangers S1) (10/10) * Newcomers * The Black Plague * He's Leagues Above Us * Bobbie (episode) * Taking Woodstock (For The Hell Of It) * What Are We Without Each Other? * This Is The Weird Part * All To Protect You * Revelations * Lambs to the Slaughter (Time Rangers S2) (8/8) * So There's A Werewolf on the Waverider? * Amends * What It Is To Live and Die in New Orleans (alt. timeline) * Those Without Sin and All That * No One To Pray To * I Find Your Hypocrisy Nauseating * You're Still Holding On * Let The Past Die (Time Rangers S3) (5/5) * Maybe There's Hope For You, Too (video) * We Honor The Dead By Living (in 2016) * Epicenter (in 2015) * We Made A Difference (video, in 2027) * The Monsters In Us Can Be Redeemed Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Main Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Democrats Category:Terrans Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Members of the Time Rangers Category:Time Rangers Characters Category:Time Rangers Main Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 1 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 2 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 3 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 2 Main Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 3 Main Characters